


But They're Super Cute!

by castielshoneybee



Series: Chuck's Children [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves kittens, Children, Dean's not going to like this, Fluff, Gen, Mischievous children with god mojo, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: The Shurley twins decide the bunker needs some new inhabitants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of shorts about Chuck's twin son and daughter (Robbie and Charlie) making mischief around the bunker with their God mojo. It was inspired by my story "Finding God," which ends with Chuck and the reader having twins.
> 
> Finding God:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8340211

You always suspected the twins were different. They always ended up in the same crib, even though they were too little to climb out. Toys you didn't buy would just show up. At first, you figured Sam, Dean, Mary, or Cas brought them. Sometimes that was true, but sometimes no one knew where they came from. It was confirmed for you just after their third birthday, when you walked into Robbie’s room to discover them stuffing their faces full of donuts. They didn't each have a donut, either. The room was filled with hundreds of them. So, your babies inherited Chuck’s God mojo. It was challenging without Chuck around to help rein them in, but you all did your best. It definitely made things interesting around the bunker.

****

One day, when they’re four years old, you’re sitting in the library reading. Sam and Dean are out on a hunt, and Mary is at the grocery store. Cas is doing whatever he does when Dean's not around, probably sitting somewhere quietly staring at the wall. The kids are playing in the bedroom you'd converted to a playroom. The sound of laughter floating down the hall makes you smile. As you sit enjoying your novel, you catch movement out of the corner of your eye, just a flick of something in the doorway. You put your book to the side quietly, hunter's instinct kicking in, and creep to the door. You poke your head around the door and look down. A tiny pair of eyes set in a fluffy, whiskery face stares up at you and mewls. You scoop the kitten up and marched down the hallway, picking up two more along the way. You stop dead in the doorway of the playroom. At least a dozen more kittens are crawling all over your giggling children and prowling around the room. _Shit, did that one just pee?_

“CAS!” The giggling stops, and two pairs of sky blue eyes under curly mops of chocolate brown hair gaze up guiltily from the floor. You hear footsteps running down the hall. Cas practically flies around the corner.

“What’s happened? Is someone injured?” You just gesture toward the room. He joins you in the doorway, eyes widening at the sight of all the fluffy, wiggly bodies before his face breaks into a huge grin. He enters the room, sitting cross-legged in front of the children, and picks up the nearest ball of fur.

“Can we keep them, Uncle Cas?”

“Of course we can, Charlie. They're adorable.” You sigh. Cas doesn't realize how much like his father he is.

“Castiel, may I speak to you in the hallway?” He reluctantly gets up and joins you in the hall. “What the hell, Cas? You're supposed to have my back!” His response is to hold up the kitten in his hands, smiling sheepishly and raising his eyebrows. “We cannot keep a dozen kittens!”

“There are eighteen.”

“We cannot keep eighteen kittens!”

“But they're so cute.” Cas gazes fondly at the kitten he's holding, scratching it under his chin.

“Absolutely not.” At this point the kids are in the hallway too. The three of them stand there, each holding a kitten. Six blue eyes stare at you pleadingly. _Sam is so going to get it for teaching them those puppy dog eyes._ “Fine. You may each keep one kitten. But Cas, don't think for a second that Dean's going to let that thing in your bed.” They each make a production of choosing their kittens, dragging out the process as long as possible. “That's it! Choose, or we aren't keeping any of them.” Suddenly, each magically has a favorite, and the rest are zapped away. You pinch the bridge of your nose. This is going to be fun to explain.

****

“Why is there a cat under the map room table?” Dean stares at you accusingly. Here we go. They hadn't even been home for five minutes.

“Go talk to your boyfriend.” You'd decided that he's the one who wanted them, so he gets to deal with the aftermath.

“CAS!”


End file.
